


The Cooking Factor

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2018 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Dean is a single Alpha Mouse, and a locally famous chef with a hand full of different restaurants. His best friend Benny’s mate is hosting a Pampered Chef party, and he talks Dean into coming.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Pampered Omega





	The Cooking Factor

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Author Notes: Mice babies are called pinkies.

  
  
“Tell me again why I’m agreeing to this?” Dean grumbled, as he coiffed his hair in the rear view mirror on his car.  
  
Benny let out an amused snort as he placed his hand on the open window door, watching Dean check himself. “Well, for one, you love Samandriel.”  
  
“Of course I do, he’s your Omega and sweetheart. I love his cheesecakes.”  
  
“And,” Benny went on, “he has invited all single Omegas to attend.”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. “So, what, you and I are the only Alphas?”  
  
Benny shrugged. “Great, you’re mated, and I’m the only single one. I’ll be eaten alive,” Dean mumbled, as he finally stepped out of his car.  
  
Benny placed a hand on his shoulder. “Come on brother, since when does a room full of single mice scare you?”  
  
“Since I’m pushing forty, and I’m un-mated. Omegas over thirty and un-mated are downright pushy and freaking scary, okay?”  
  
Benny laughed as they walked into the house. “You’re an Alpha that’s done very well for himself. You’re like a prize piece of Swiss cheese dangling before them. It’s gonna be great”  
  
Dean stopped and glared at his best friend. “I hate you, just so we are clear.”  
  
  
 **###**  
  
  
As predicted, Dean was the only Alpha in the room besides Benny. Samandriel had been elated he had shown up, and he really didn’t want to disappoint the little Omega Mouse. He was carrying Benny’s litter, and Dean’s god-pinkies after all. He was waddling around, and from what Benny had told him, he was carrying three!  
  
There were ten other Omega mice in the room, all single as Dean had predicted, and they were awaiting the arrival of the Pampered Chef consultant. Dean nursed his beer as he tried to ignore the Omegas that kept looking his way. Sadly, none of them interested him, and he didn’t bother to make himself seem approachable.  
  
“So, how does this work?” Dean asked, as he sighed and watched his best friend’s mate waddle around giving appetizers.  
  
“From what my pretty mouse told me, he’s getting a bunch of free products, plus something about points with every purchase done by any of the guests,” the burly mouse offered.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Benny stood as soon as Samandriel looked at him to go answer the door. Dean smirked into his beer at how whipped his best friend was. He could tease him all he wanted, yet he knew he secretly wanted what Benny and Samandriel had with his one Omega Mouse one day.  
  
Dean had spent the better part of the last eighteen years building his small, yet extremely profitable, empire as a chef with seven different restaurants, five cookbooks, and a small chain of multiple kinds of frozen cheese pies one could find at their local grocery store. He had done extremely well with his passion. However, the biggest part missing that money could most definitely not buy was love. He felt like a complete sap, but he couldn’t help it. It wasn’t like he would admit it out loud or to anyone. But the Alpha in him truly desired a mate, a real Omega Mouse that would make his life that much better.  
  
“Dean! This is the Pampered Chef consultant Castiel.” Samandriel was suddenly in front of him with another Omega Mouse, who was looking at him with ridiculously big blue eyes and a shy smile. The Alpha’s heart suddenly pulsated throughout his body.  
  
“Um, hi, I’m Dean Winchester.” He managed to introduce himself. The mouse before him was breathtaking. He had a pretty face with a nose-wrinkling smile. His ears were large and perfectly shaped -Dean had a thing from pretty ears and their symmetry, sue him- clean and clear whiskers, and a pretty pink tail. He was wearing a blue sun dress that made his eyes shine with a frilly white apron. Dean bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from surging forwards to kiss the beautiful Omega. Fuck, Dean hoped he was single. He could feel Benny giving him a questioning look to his left.  
  
“Castiel Novak. Nice to meet you,” the Omega Mouse introduced himself. Castiel felt himself blush at the hungry emerald green gaze the Alpha was giving him. He was tall with strong shoulders and a powerful looking tail. His ears were large and neat, while the smile he gave Castiel showed perfect white teeth and mating pointers sharp and promising. He was dressed casually in faded jeans and a blue and grey plaid button-up.  
  
The two of them stared at each other, eyeing one another as if no one else was in the room.  
  
Samandriel suddenly latched on to Castiel’s arm as he leaned against him. “This is the famous chef I told you about, Cas.”  
  
“Oh! Yes, Alfie said you have some restaurants?” Castiel snapped out of his daze and he could feel his dear friend grinned at him knowingly. Damnit Alfie…  
  
“Yeah, I, um, I was promised to see some great cooking musts from Pampered Omega, so here I am,” Dean managed, as he smiled like an idiot.  
  
“Speaking of which, everyone is waiting.” Samandriel smiled like a mouse that got the cheese and pulled Castiel away with him, who only a managed a small wave goodbye to Dean.  
  
“Its Pampered Chef, brother,” Benny murmured in amusement, as he took his seat once again next to Dean, who slowly slumped into his.  
  
“What did I say?” Dean asked, confused. He hadn’t been able to think straight with those wide baby blues aimed at him.  
  
“Pampered Omega.” Benny was outright laughing then as he tried to keep himself contained. “Where you promising him something?”  
  
“Fuck you, Benny,” Dean growled, as a blush covered his cheeks. Benny continued snickering next to him.  
  
The two Alphas stayed quiet as they watched all the Omegas in the room “oohhh” and “ahhh” about the products they were using as Castiel cooked with the Pampered Chef, showing them all how to use the kits, and then everyone was tasting the end results.  
  
“So brother, thinking about making some pinkies with the consultant? He is mighty pretty,” Benny whispered, as Castiel made his way towards them, bringing them a plate filled with the results of the five dishes the pretty mouse had made.  
  
“Hello Dean.” Castiel smiled shyly as he gave the Alpha a large plate with Goat Cheese Souffle, Mushroom Cheddar Frittata, Spaghetti with Pecorino and Black Pepper, Sausage and Feta Hand Pie, and Spinach-and-Brie Chicken with Tomato Orzo.  
  
  


  
  
  
“Hey Cas, you were cooking up a storm,” Dean voiced, as he took the plate. Everything smelled amazing, and he quickly tried a piece of everything as the pretty Omega Mouse watched him with wide eyes. “Oh wow, this...everything is delicious Cas,” the Alpha moaned. The food was excellent. Dean’s knees went weak at the glee-filled, happy smile the Omega dazzled him with, tail wagging, and damn, Dean wanted to call him his so badly his heart was rapping out of his rib-cage.  
  
“Oh good! I’m so glad you like it. I was afraid my cooking wouldn’t be up to a famous chef’s standard.” The Omega was batting his thick black lashes at him, and yeah, Dean was royally screwed. He was a bit thankful his mouth was too full of frittata to respond.  
  
“Castiel! Hannah has some questions about the shallow baker you used,” Samandriel interrupted. Castiel smiled at Dean and turned towards where he was being summoned.  
  
“Oh, brother, you two are gonna be making pinkies real soon,” Benny offered, as Dean glared at him while he still chewed his food. “Dean, I didn’t even get a plate. He brought his pretty self over here just to serve you.” With the burly mouse pointing out the events, Dean felt his cheeks heat up once more.  
  
The event was dying down, and as everyone preoccupied themselves with friendly conversations, Dean made his way over towards Castiel, who was cleaning and packing up.  
  
“Can I help?” the Alpha offered, as he watched the busy mouse sashay around the kitchen in his apron. Dean bit his lower lip as he appreciated the Omega’s ease in a stranger’s kitchen.  
  
Impossibly blue cornflower eyes looked up at him, which was followed by a shy smile as the pretty mouse stopped all movements and gazed at Dean dreamily. “I, um, I’m almost done, but I could use help carrying everything to the car,” Castiel voiced, as he blushed and fussed with an imaginary stray strand of his hair by his cheek.  
  
“Gladly.”  
  
The two worked quickly, and before they knew it, they were out at Castiel’s Chevy Cruze and were standing next to the driver’s door.  
  
“So, I was wondering if you would do a Pampered Omega-”  
  
“Pampered Chef,” Castiel corrected, giving Dean a goofy grin that was addictive.  
  
“Right, Pampered ‘Chef’ party at my place,” the Alpha corrected, as he smiled just as dopily back at the pretty mouse.  
  
“Sure, how many people did you want to invite?”  
  
“I was thinking just you and me.” There; Dean had tried to be smooth, but the Omega was making his heart race. He hoped his voice hadn’t betrayed his nervousness.  
  
Castiel took a step closer to the Alpha, and lifted a hand to lay against his strong chest. Dean was warm and solid under his petite hand. “Tomorrow?” the shy Omega replied, as he held his breath. He hadn’t been able to stop gazing at the Alpha all evening. His whole body was humming in anticipation as he saw those everest green eyes gaze at his lips, and then back at his eyes.  
  
Fuck it. Dean closed the distance and kissed Castiel. Hell yes, tomorrow.  
  
  
 **End**


End file.
